Haunted by the Past
by divergeinsoccer
Summary: Tris has a nightmare from when she was young. She will never forget what happened. Watch as she deals with having to see the reason for her nightmare everyday in high school. (On Hiatus)
1. Prologue

**Hey this is my first story hope you like it. This is based off my friend, she's the strongest person I know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent**

**Chapeter 1:**

_You see the face,_

_You see the smile,_

_But this is no ace._

_There is more to her than walking a mile._

_You hear the laugh,_

_But do you hear the sobs?_

_You don't see everything from her behalf. _

_Her heart throbs._

_With her thoughts she scares herself. _

_Yet this dark-side will never show,_

_And she can stop this falling shelf, _

_She has more than you will ever know. _

_Get to know her and you will hear_

_The scars that will never appear._

People judge: fat, ugly, stupid, slut. These are just a handful of what I've been called. Some from kids at school, some my father and brother, almost all from him. His face that will never leave my head or my dreams. Back then he was my best friend now he's the nightmare that lives.

Ten years ago his family was family friends. His mother and mine were best friends, they could make each other laugh like no one else could. That fearful night took away so much. My family all lost their best friends and me my innocence.

That night was before their family visited for the last time. I was excited to see him, but my subconscious knew better.

It had gone on for two years, he would ask _do you want to do gross stuff?_ I said sure not knowing. We were six and I was being molested with no understanding of what was happening. I remember partially knowing it was wrong because every time someone checked on us we would unlock the door after hurriedly getting dressed. How could a six year old know what was happening or how to do it?

_Pagebreak_

"Beatrice! Get up or you'll miss the bus!" Mom called.

I just turned over to hide from all light. When cold goes everywhere.

"Get up now!"

I rise dramatically like a vampire from his coffin, and death glare my mom. She just laughs and orders me to hurry up.

Today I start at Matthews High, for my junior year. My dad told me that it's designed differently than most schools, instead of students forming cliques of quiet loners, jocks, and nerds, the school places us. The schools five cliques or factions are amity the kind, abnegation the selfless, candor the honest jerks, erudite the nerds and dauntless the jocks. I was placed into dauntless because I play soccer.

I get up and put on my favorite black v-neck, dark blue skinny jeans, and black combat boots. I put my hair up in a ponytail and head out.

I drive to school in my black mustang, I park next to a black with a navy blue and silver flame on each side. Once I get out I'm tackled by a familiar brunett.

"Tris! It's been too long!" Christina exclaimed.

"I went shopping with you yesterday," I deadpan.

"Shut up. Either way let me see your schedule"

P1- english Ms. Rayes

P2- ap bio Ms. Matthews

P3- ap math Mr. Richards

P4- lunch

P5- gym Coach Amar

P6- choir Ms. Wu

P7- study hall

"Yay! We have bio, gym, lunch, and choir!" Christina doing her happy dance. Slide to the right, to the left, and jump until tired.

"Oh thank god I don't have to suffer Ms. Matthews alone. Do you think we have any classes with Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Will or Zeke?"

"I know right she needs to learn to get a personality, and no I don't but we'll probably have gym and lunch."

With that we head our separate ways. English is a bore, but I realize that Uriah and Zeke are in this class. We end up in a non stop make the others laugh contest. They also happen to be in my bio class so we head off.

When I walk in, I stop dead in my tracks. Uriah plows into me making my head meet the floor face first.

It's _him_.


	2. Him New Kid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, or It's Been Awhile by Staind**

**Chapter 2**

No it can't really I have to be in a nightmare. Something! He can't be there.

I look up from the floor and see the striking and devious green eyes of my nightmare. It possible a different person can just look like him right?

"Tris! Are you alright? What happened?" Uriah pulls me up.

"I'm fine Uri. Just stumbled and tripped. Sorry for tripping you too."

"Oh no problem I know you just wanted me on you anyway." He gives that suggestive look, I just shake my head and walk on.

Zeke thwacks his ear and mumbles, "Idiot"

I check the seating chart, there lies the name I hoped to never hear, see, or say ever again. Peter... _Peter Hayes_. And I was placed next to him. Zeke, Uriah, and Christina were all placed on the opposite side. I won't let anyone know what happen, I'll just keep my straight face and push through.

When I go to set my bag down Peter turns, he looks like he's eating me with his eyes.

"Bea," with a sly smile. "Never thought I'd see you again"

"I w-was hoping for that"

Grabbing my hand, "now why would you want that?"

"Y-y-" I clear my throat, "you know why"

"But I thought that was just fun and games. Don't you want your best friend back?"

I sprint out past Ms. Matthews, straight to my car. I slump into the steering wheel; I can't see or hear anything, my sobs surround everything. I hug knees and try to calm down.

I can't let him do this to me. He's taken away so much I won't let him mess with me. I allow one more tear to fall.

_And it's been awhile_  
_Since I could hold my head up high_  
_And it's been awhile_  
_Since I first saw you_  
_And it's been awhile_  
_Since I could stand on my own two feet again_  
_And it's been awhile_  
_Since I could call you_

_And everything I can't remember_  
_As fucked up as it all may seem_  
_The consequences that I've rendered_  
_I've stretched myself beyond my means_

_And it's been awhile_  
_Since I can say that I wasn't addicted_  
_And it's been awhile_  
_Since I can say I love myself as well_  
_And it's been awhile_  
_Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do_  
_And it's been awhile_  
_But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you_

_And everything I can't remember_  
_As fucked up as it all may seem_  
_The consequences that I've rendered_  
_I've gone and fucked things up again_

_Why must I feel this way?_  
_Just make this go away_  
_Just one more peaceful day!_

_And it's been awhile_  
_Since I could look at myself straight_  
_And it's b-_

I slam my hand down to turn off my iPod. The world is not allowed to play the song that describes my life right now. I check my hair and eyes to make sure no one knows I cried. With another huff I get up.

I slam the door shut, turn to go throughout the day. I noticed that I scared this guy as I was getting out. I admit he was really hot, with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. He mouth is stuck in fish spasm trying to figure how a small girl like me made that much noise.

As he continues staring I blush, until I realize he's probably shocked by the random fight between some other dauntless. I scoff, _new kid_.

**_Page break_**

I made it lunch only to realize Peter is also in my math class. At least I'm not forced to sit by him, Will and Marlene catch me up on their summers since we only had to listen to the syllabus.

We get to our usual table, where everyone already is. But there's a new guy dark short brown hair, similar to the guy in the parking lot. He is tan, has a hooked nose, spare upper lip and full bottom. Zeke says something to him; he turns to look at us. I feel as if all the air left me, those blue eyes can kill.

"Will, Mar, Tris this is Four. Four, I royally introduce you to William, Marlene, and Bea-" Zeke starts.

"Tris. Don't believe anything Zeke says" I whisper "He still believes in Santa and aliens"

"I do NOT!" Zeke exclaims.

"Don't deny it Zeke. Last week you ran away from a prairie field while hiking because you claimed, and I quote, 'There are crop circles! The aliens are going to eats us!'" Shauna supplied.

"Hey I thought you were supposed to be on my side!" Zeke bopped her nose.

"So is Four a nickname?" I asked ignoring the rest.

"Yeah what of it?"

"Nothing sorry" I looked down. Yet I still felt his gaze, I keep a straight face and eat quietly.

"Tris are you ready for soccer tryouts. We need our keeper"

"Why do you need me if Mar and Shauna do all the work on defense to keep me safe and the ball away from me. Then there's you scoring every goal from every angle possible." I tease

"Tris! Don't you ever say that! We would die without you, when we get intimidated by a team, you have our backs to inspire us by stopping every goal possible" Mar looks like she's ready to slap me just for joking that I won't tryout.

"Fine I will, just keep those forwards away you two" I pointedly look at Mar and Shauna.

"Four do you play any sport?" I ask, getting the attention off me.

"Football and soccer"

"Oh cool man what positions? Our keeper just broke his leg and running back got a concussion." Will inputs

Four smiles cockily, "I just happen to play both those"

"Sweet then we're bringing you to tryouts!" the Pedrad brothers exclaim.

"I doubt you better than Tris she's an all star" Shauna comments.

"I don't know abo-" I'm cut off by some squish thing hitting my head followed by a tray hitting my head.

"What's your problem!" I shriek, turning around and shrink back, "Peter"

**Thanks for reading reveiw please so I can be better. I'll try to update everyweek for sure. But always as soon as possible**

**thanks again**

**-Crissy**


	3. The Place

**So I just want to say thank you so much for the reveiws, favs and follows. When I saw those I was dancing with no music I was so happy people liked what I wrote. You guys are the best thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns all characters and factions, I own plot**

**Chapter 3**

"My problem is my best friend won't introduce me to her friends. After all the memories you shut me out!" Peter dramatically states

"What memories with you are worth wanting to keep. It's been ten years with you in New York, and our last terms with each other didn't necessarily shout I love you, remember me."

"On the contrary," he grabs my hand that is shocked still, "our last memories were very happy and I know they shouted remember me"

I rip my hand away, "Just leave me alone! Haven't you done enough" tears threaten and I sprint out.

Once out of the cafeteria, I stop to compose myself. I hear definitely one, maybe two or three chairs loudly scoot back. I hear a fight verbal and physical.

"Who the f*** are you to show up the first day of school and make my best friend cry!" Christina shouts

"Who ever the f*** you are. You don't have the right to throw yourself into someone's life like that" Will backs up

"You mess with her, you deal with all of us," I think Mar says.

"For one I'm Peter. Nice to meet you, for two why do you think I can't ta-" there's a slap sound, I think Christina slapped him.

"Oh you little b****!"

A fight breaks out.

I run to my safe spot in the woods, I found it last year. It's on a hill and cliff I can look out over the city while hearing the water rush about 100 feet below. The wind blows ever so peacefully, with the leaves blowing and cracking by the wind. I've been trying to think of my own special name for this place but I can't nothing fits the dangerous beauty of it.

_Crunch!_

I whip my head around looking for the thing that stepped on the fallen leaf. I am met with the striking blue eyes of Four.

"How'd you find me?"

"I wasn't trying to, I found this place a couple weeks ago, when I first moved here." Four explained.

"Oh sorry" I murmured.

He sits next to me leaning against a tree. We sit in silence for what feels like forever. Before he asks the inevitable.

"What was that whole thing in lunch about?"

"What?" I try to play off like I didn't notice anything.

"Come on don't play dumb with me. What happened between you and Peter that you shrink away in his presence and almost break down with every word spoken?"

"Nothing that concerns you!" I snap. I get up and start to walk away. Until I feel a light delicate and strong hand placed on my elbow.

"Tris I know we just met. But, nothing never happened if a person is scared of another." He whispers.

I look up at him. I feel like I could almost open up to him right now. He would be the first ever to know.

"Four I just can't tell you right now" I hushed, looking down.

He tipped my chin up, forcing me to get lost in those eyes. "It's ok. I'm here if you need me. Just please open up to someone about it. Ok?"

"Ok"

He hugged me and kissed my forehead. As he walked away, I was left standing there shocked still.

"Oh and Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"He got what he deserved from everyone. He may not be walking straight for awhile" he smirked.

I laughed. "Thanks!"

Sitting back down I tried to imagine whether this year was going to be great or my worst nightmare. Both options because of the new kids in school.

**Fourtris fluff. I thought I tortured you guys enough with cliff hangers. Hope you liked it**

**Thanks,**

**Crissy**


	4. Truth or Dare

**Chapter 4**

**That weekend**

Zeke and Uriah are throwing a party since everyone made the team they wanted. Christina and the girls are going to be over soon since apparently I can't dress myself, or maybe they think I'm their own personal lifesize barbie doll.

I get the door after I hear the rapid knocking the can only be Christina. "Hey"

They plow through me, Christina's shouting orders of what to put where. They set up a makeup bar in my living room, hair salon in the bathroom, and throw their clothes in my room. Christina tells me to go take a shower and to be sure to wash with this shampoo first and that one second. Ugh why can't we just relax.

Once I'm done Shauna is doing Marlene's hair and Christina her own. I sit on the couch waiting to be ordered around.

"So Tris, what's with you and Four? You guys seem to have been getting cozy" Shauna teases.

"Nothing, we just have a lot of classes together where we sit by each other."

"Sure" Marlene pulls out the word knowingly. "But, where have you guys been disappearing to during lunch."

"Nothing important I go this spot in the woods which apparently he found so now we meet there and just help each other with homework or hang out"

"Awww that's so cute! You guys have a special spot" They exclaim

"Speaking of lunch, what happened between you and Peter that your personality completely changed on Monday?" Christina inquired.

I tensed. "I'm sorry. Too much bad memories just please don't make me talk about it" I started shaking.

"It's ok. If you ever need to talk we're here" Shauna came over and hugged me to calm me down. It didn't help though. I pulled away asking to have a minute before we start.

I walked to the bathroom and hugged my knees. _Gross stuff? Green eyes, best friend betrayal_. There are some happy memories I admit with Peter but that was so often it blurred behind the bad. I remember thinking he was that one friend to last a lifetime. But he ruined me there's no going back.

I calmed myself enough, when I walk back I hear them talking.

"Maybe he was an ex-boyfriend, or I don't know. What could have been so traumatizing?" Shauna said.

"I don't know and I don't care. She'll tell us when she's ready." Marlene advised, "whatever it was is her business, we just have to support her through this year and maybe next depending how he acts"

Thank God for Marlene, I never felt like I had such a true friend until now. I walk in and sit in front of Christina so she can do my hair. She starts without question. Our conversation goes on like nothing happened.

_Page break_

Christina put me in a dark blue halter lower, than I like, cut. It had a black belt and a pencil skirt to just above my knee, with an open back. Christina is in a red tube dress with cuts in the sides and the skirt stops at mid thigh, a lot more revealing than I like but she pulls it off. Shauna is in a black sun dress with a handkerchief skirt and a red belt. Marlene is in a white one shoulder tube dress with a beaded belt. We all look fabulous.

"Will, Uriah and Zeke are going to die when they see you guys!" I exclaim.

"Not as much as Four will be bug eyed." Shauna complements while poking me.

"Either way let's go" I say since there's no point arguing.

We're about two blocks away when we start hearing the party. How big could they have gone? When we get there, the whole yard is cover with teenagers.

We walk in and the whole room is fill with drunk grinding teenagers, and we have to get to the kitchen, help. We find the boys in the basement on the couch. Four looks relaxed and happy, that's a first. When they see us they stop what they're doing jaws dropped staring at us.

I blush when I realize Four is only looking at me. I go to sit by him.

"Hi" I whisper.

He snaps out of it. "Uh.. H-hey"

"Geez Four can you act human." Zeke teases and gives a knowing look. I wonder why.

"You're right I better otherwise you'll be scared." He counters.

"Take that back!" Zeke gasps.

"So Tris I was wondering if you wanted to train for goal together" Four turns his attention back to me.

"Sure"

"Hey who wants to play truth or dare?" Marlene asks.

"ME!" Uriah jumps up excitedly.

The rest of us nod.

"Ok rules are take piece of clothing of if you deny the truth or dare. Who starts?" Zeke explains. Thank Christina for letting me wear shorts under my dress.

"Oo-oo! ME! Pick me!" Uriah dances like a toddler.

"Ok Uriah" Marlene calms him.

"Yay! Zeke truth or dare, my brother?" Uriah starts.

"Dare"

"I dare you to go upstairs and tell everyone you volunteer, then try crowd surfing."

"You're on!"

Shauna, Uriah and Zeke go upstairs. We hear a faint "I volunteer!" Then a loud thud. Uriah and Shauna come down laughing their butts off, while Zeke is trying to catch his breath and is rubbing his head.

"He jumped off the stairs and everyone took a step back" Uriah explains.

"Ok Four truth or dare" Zeke asks

"Truth"

"Who do you like?"

Four hesitates looking at his shirt, not wanting to be the first one. "Tris"

"I knew it!" Zeke and Christina exclaim.

I look down not wanting to deal with their stares. Is he serious? I'm blushing when I realize Christina would have pointed out his lie.

"Whatever" Four looks for his victim, he stops on Christina. "Truth or dare?"

"D-truth" Christina stutters. I agree Four seems to unpredictable to trust his dares.

"What's your worst fear?"

Christina shivers and mumbles something.

"What was that?" Uriah presses.

"MOTHS!"

We all start laughing. Once we're calmed. Christina stares at me.

"Truth or dare Tris?" She asks.

I can't pick truth because she'll ask about Peter, any dare is better than that. "Dare"

"Kiss the person you like."

I look at my dress. Is admitting to Four I like him worth taking my dress off? Then I think about his truth he answered, he likes me. There's no point in being scared. I get up cautiously, keeping eye contact with Four. I walk over, and kiss him. His lips are softer than I imagined, just as I'm about to pull away I feel him grab the back of my neck to hold me in place. Our lips move in sync until we hear a throat clear behind us. He gives me one more small peck and lets me go. I smile at him and he smirks back.

Our friends look shocked at what they just witnessed. I feel colder than I did before I kissed Four. Weird.

"Shauna, t or d?"

"D"

"Seven minutes in heaven with Zeke"

She gets up and goes to the closet, Zeke follows and mouths 'thank you' to me. They close the door.

"Let's continue for the seven minutes, I'll start again." Uriah says. "Tris truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Go upstairs and kiss the first person you make eye contact with"

I shrug. Four look pissed, but I would be too, even though we're not official yet. All of them follow me up.

I look up hoping for some random guy I don't know instead of someone I hate. I see green eyes first.

Peter. Shit.

**So I think I should clarify that all the characters are juniors. Thanks for reading reveiw any ideas you want me to incorporate.**

**Thanks**

**-Crissy**


	5. Under the Stars

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving Divergent. If I did pigs would be flying.**

**Chapter 5**

I can't do this! I turn around to go back down, but Christina stops me asking what's wrong.

"It's Peter. He the one I first made eye contact with! I can't do this I'll take my dress off or do anything instead."

Everyone nods. Four looks relaxed and angry at the same time. Once everyone is down he stops me.

"Can I know what happened and only me?" He asks.

"Maybe someday, but not today sorry. Just take the time breaking my walls and eventually I'll trust you enough. I don't know how long it will take, but saying one thing I've never felt like I could trust a person as quickly as I find myself with you." I answer.

He kisses me again. "Thank you"

"Welcome?" I laugh confused. He gives me a weird look, but still smiles more than I've seen in the past week.

We walk back down. Everyone gives us knowing looks, I look at Four confused. I see that some of my lipstick rubbed off.

"Four you have some of my lipstick stuck on you" I whisper is his ear, he shivered a little because of it.

He leans down to my ear, making my breath hitch. "I know"

I just look down and blush. We sit by each other, I take off my dress and hug my knees to cover myself. Now everyone can see my black and dark gray lace bra, great.

"We should get Zeke and Shauna out, Uriah you get them." I say.

He "stealthily" walks over with a smirk on his face. Yet when he gets there he seems disgusted. Either way he slams open the door. Revealing Shauna pressed up against the wall, legs wrapped around Zeke's waist, and a shirtless Zeke. They both have puffy lips and messy hair. We all seem a little shocked at how fast they got together.

"Dang you guys work fast!" Christina exclaims. That breaks the tension. We all start laughing, while Zeke and Shauna are turning into tomatoes.

"Ok, Will you know the question." Shauna prompts.

"Dare"

"Go upstairs to the first couple you see and profess your love for the girl"

We follow him up. He drops on his knees, grabbing the girl's hand, professing his love. The guy looks ready to knock Will out, while the girl looks shocked and touched. She kisses him once he's done. Will looks disgusted and shouts "THIS WAS A DARE!" He runs away freaked about, but the girl is disappointed and the guy is angry but relieved.

We go back down laughing our asses off while Will is a tomato.

"Hey can we just watch a movie or something? I'm bored." I ask.

"Sure, but first let's get everyone out the house." Zeke states.

We go back up, all of us sprinting through out the house pushing people towards the door. Uriah gets a microphone, saying "Yo, everyone out of the house unless we personally invited you." Everyone starts to leave out.

We go back, the Pedrad brothers choose a scary movie while everyone else sets up popcorn. Uriah, Marlene, Christina, and Will claim the floor. Shauna and Zeke are on the recliner, leaving Four and I on the couch. Everyone's cuddled up.

The movie wasn't the scariest I've ever seen but I did scream and snuggle into Four a couple times, he seemed unfazed by everything. Although it was hard to tell who got more scared, the Pedrad brothers or Marlene and Shauna. Christina and Will fell asleep pretty early so they missed the movie. Four and I are the last awake.

"I'm going to relax outside for awhile" I say.

"I'll come with you"

We tip toe out, to the bench swing in the back yard. I stare up at the sky thinking how the blue night matches Four's eyes. And how the stars paint the sky with their stories. The stars have always comforted me, making me feel like even though I feel alone the stars are watching and protecting me. I'm snapped out of my reverie by Four.

"How about we play truths? Like truth or dare but only truths." He says.

I turn to him and crossing my legs,"Ok I'll start. What's your favorite color?"

"Black, you?"

"A dark blue, How did you get your nickname?" I ask

"I gave it to myself, in middle school. My mom died when I was four. In middle school I went into this depression, honoring my mom through the name helped me through it" he answered

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you thi-" he cuts me off.

"It's ok. I trust you, not to tell anyone. I don't like the pitying look most people give. What made you choose soccer of all sports?"

"My brother used to play when I was little. My dad coached, I loved to try to take the ball away from everyone. I did this so much, that when I got cold my dad would give me his sweatshirt. I used to have brown hair; everyone would call me Boo, like from Monsters Inc.." I smile. "That's one of the only memories I have that always makes me smile. What about you with football and soccer?"

"I used to go to the park with my mom and these older boys were always playing both. One day I asked if I could play too, they said yes; my love for both started and never ended after that. What do you mean by you used to have brown hair?"

"Well you know how some people with brown hair were born with blonde?" He nodded. "I was born with black hair that turned blonde, basically the opposite of those brown haired people. Why don't you like to go by your real name?"

"I don't like to be associated with my _father_" he said father with disgust, weird. "Can I ask what you mean by _'one of the only memories that makes you smile_'?"

"It has a lot to do with Peter. So, if you don't mind waiting that's great." I answer, he nods. "Why don't you like your father?"

"Just like Peter, that's going have to wait. Ok?"

"Ok"

We sit in silence for a long time, letting the fact that we both had a hard childhood sink in. I sigh and lean my head on Four's shoulder. I feel him laugh slightly, he wraps his arm around me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He whispers

I look up at his hopeful eyes, I kiss him. Yet again when I pull back he holds me in place. I smile into the kiss and mimics me. I pull back, out of breath.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

"Yeah" I say giving him a small peck.

We go back down stairs, I fall asleep wrapped in his arms. Just before I fell asleep I feel a small kiss by my ear and hear "good night, Tris"

**Four Pov**

"Goodnight, Tris" I whisper.

I watch her angelic face falling asleep. How can she not see her beauty? I think about this past week. Tris was scared of Peter, as much as I am of Marcus. What could he have done to her? Of all the years I've known him, he always hated me. How could he have been on good terms with the angel in front of me at any point in time?

All I know is tomorrow when I get home my step brother is in for a rude awakening. No one can hurt Tris and get away with it.


	6. The Fight

**So there's some graphic description. Gory wise nothing else just warning you guys. Thanks for all the reveiws, favorite and follows!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

**Chapter 6**

**Four's POV**

_I see Tris staring back at me, fear evident. What happened? I take a step towards her, she shrinks and steps back._

_"Please Four, don't"_

_"Don't what?"_

_"Come to me. Stay away fr-from me. You're just l-like hi-him" She sobs. She turns her head to her left, I see a bruise on her jaw. I gasp looking down, my knuckles are bloody. No this can't be happening._

_"Who am I just like?"_

_"P-Pe-Peter. I thought you were different!" I shrink back, I want to comfort her but I'm not in control._

_My arm raises, "Don't say that he's my brother!"_

I'm shook awake. There's bright white light before my eyes adjust. When they do I see an angel, my angel, starring frightened back at me with her stormy gray blue eyes.

"You were having a nightmare, you kept fidgeting and saying no. Just before I woke you, you screamed no instead. Are you alright?" She says stroking my face gently trying to calm me.

I lean into her hand. I've never felt anything like her touch before, it's both intoxicating and soothing at the same time. "Yeah I'm fine just bad memories mixed with unknown possibilities." I hugged her close to me, I needed to grasp the fact that she was safe and we were good.

"I understand. Do you want to prank everyone awake?" She smiled mischieviously.

We run to the Pedrad's prank closet and find a fake fire suit, I put it on and Tris goes to set the fire alarm off with a match. I wait at the top of the stairs. She gets the alarm started; Uriah, I think, screams like something attacked him. I start the suit when I hear everyone scramble up the first couple of stairs. I hide by the corner. Once they are at the top step I sprint out in front of them in a blaze. They all scream and run out the door, except for Zeus. That is until I "died" from the fire.

"Four! Oh My God!" He runs to get the fire extinguisher.

When he comes back, he starts to spray me. It's colder than I imagined. Everyone come back inside calmed to see me extinguished and Zeke trying to save me. That when everyone starts laughing.

"What are you laughing about my best friend just died!" Zeke exclaimed. He looks over me trying to check if I have a pulse by my neck. I grab his arm scaring him.

"What the frick, Four!?" Everyone is laughing so hard, they may not stop.

"What Zeke never been pranked before?"

"No actually I haven't" He says it in a snobby rich manner.

"Who wants breakfast?" Tris asks

"ME!" Uriah sprints to the kitchen like a toddler does for ice cream.

_Page break_

When I get home the house is quiet. I sneak up to my room dropping my stuff off. I check to see where everyone is, no one's home.

I get started on my homework for about an hour or two before anyone get home. Marcus and Johanna are probably at some city charity thing as the mayor can't miss any charity events. Peter is off who knows where probably scarring another girl.

What did he do to Tris? I mean he's bad but not capable of being so bad to scar someone like that with terrible memories of who knows what.

I hear two doors slam. "Anybody home?" I hear the devil (Marcus) call out.

"Yeah in here" I shout back. He and Johanna pop in at the door.

"Need any help?" Johanna asks.

"Yes and no. Would you allow me to move into my own apartment?" I say looking at Marcus.

"Why do you want that? Isn't living here enough for you?" Marcus snaps.

"I want this because I feel like before I get sent to college after high school. It would be good to have knowledge of how the real world works." I reason, although in all reality I just don't want Tris finding out about Peter just yet and maybe this way I can escape Marcus's abuse.

They nod in agreement at something in a silent conversation. "We will allow this, but only if you live in the boundaries for your school.

"Ok thanks guys" Yes! I can avoid Peter even more and Marcus there's no losses!

_Later that night_

Peter slams the front door shut coming in the room to do his homework, but his definition of do is copy. When he get to the Bio homework he looks at me in a death glare.

"Why didn't you finish!" He exclaims.

I clench my fist to dig the nails I have in. "Why do you care?"

"Because I need the answers!"

I jump up grab his collar and slam him into the wall. "I don't care, do it yourself" I snarl in his ear. He shoves me off.

"Why should I? I could just _ask_ Bea for the answers" he snaps back.

I punch his eye before he gets the chance to react. He can't get to Tris! He lunges back at me punching and kneeing me in the ribs. I kick he legs out from under him and slam him to the floor. I hear a loud crack, he moans looking back up. His nose broke. I start kicking his ribs as hard as I can. "Stay-" kick "away- " kick "from HER" about 10 more kicks get progressively harder. I take a step back, anger drained.

He whispers in a rasped and defeated voice, "You can't stop me" he coughs and smirks. "You have no power to control me."

With that I knock him out with one punch. He looks like he's dead. His face covered in bruises, his sides are swollen. Blood dripping from his nose curling too his ear. His lips are split, left cheek swollen, along with his right jaw.

I go to the bathroom to look at myself. Bloodied, swollen knuckles, I also got some bruised ribs. I go to get some ice to stop any swelling that might come.

When I get down I see Marcus stepping through the door. I grab the ice, but he slaps my hand.

"Why do you need ice, Tobias?" I gulp, did he see or hear any of the fight? Or was he gone at a dinner with more politicians?

"I tripped and fell onto the corner of the coffee table." I calmly responded.

He grabs my hand. "What happened to your hands?" He asks with false sincerity.

"I went to the gym, and took a kick boxing class" I watch his eyes, they search my face and then turn angry. His hands go to his waist.

"You liar! You beat up your own step brother!" He frees his belt, punches my shoulder to turn me to the wall.

He starts, "You are never to hurt family." 10 lashes. He kicks my feet out from under me. I stop counting after hearing lash after lash. At some point probably around 50 or so I knock out. But I think he kept going more and more. I know before I went unconscious that I saw blood splatter onto the wall.

**sorry for so much description. One thing that bugs me is, does anyone else pronouce Tobias as toh-BEE-ahs? My friends always try to correct me but I can't break the habit. Thanks for reading, review please.**

**-Crissy**


	7. The Chasm Secrets

**So I think I should clarify that Four's dream was his belief of what happened between Tris and Peter. Also there's most likely going to be no more Four Pov.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent**

**Chapter 7**

**That Monday**

**Tris Pov**

"Beatrice!" I'm shoved further into my bed. I grunt.

"Beatrice! Get up now we're running 20 minutes late!" My mom exclaims. With that I jump out of bed, and she walks away.

I hurriedly get ready, putting on gray sweatpants with a black baseball tee and my black uggs. I throw my hair into a cute messy bun and rush to do the further necessities. I grab some oatmeal rush to my car. I have 10 minutes to get to class.

I make it there with a minute to go. As I sit down I look around for Four, since I realized in the first week we actually have all our classes together, but he's nowhere to be seen. I shrug it off, maybe he's running late, and talk to Uriah for the period.

I get to science and still no Four, maybe he's sick? I also notice there's no Peter, I sigh in relief that I don't have to deal with him today. Christina ends up stealing Peter's seat halfway through the period and we make up rumors about Ms. Matthews.

"What if she lost her personality in military training?" Christina offers.

"Oh please how could thy 'princess' lift a single finger, let alone a gun?"

"What if she had a huge break up with George Clooney just before became famous? And that's wh-"

"Oh come on she would never be able to land him" I reason. "She probably never had a personality to begin with"

The bell rings and we head to math. I walk in and see a guy wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap sitting in Four's spot. Then I look back and realize it is Four.

Sitting down next to him I whisper,"What happened? What's with the disguise?"

He looks up at me and takes the sunglasses off, studying my eyes for a reaction. He has a black eye on his right, but nothing else. I run a very light finger on it. "Who did this?"

"It doesn't matter they walked away much worst." He shows me his hands, they look worse than his eye. Each knuckle is scabbed over, and his entire area of knuckles are bruised just as bad as his eye.

"Can I ask why?" I rub his knuckles gently.

"I was protecting someone"

"Ok." I hug him and say "that's a good reason" in his ear. I rub his back a little and he stiffens.

"Did they get your back too?"

"No..." he hesitates, "that was someone else. Don't ask?"

Class starts, I notice that throughout the period Four never relaxed back into his chair. How bad could the person have done? When class first started Mr. Richards asked Four to take off the disguise, he complied. Everyone gasped when they saw the black eye, therefore the rumors started. Four was tense so I grabbed his hand trying to calm him, rubbing circles into the back of his hand. Mr. Richards looked regretful for forcing Four into showing his bruise. The class went by fast after, as did the rest of the day. I kept Four calm and from beating up anybody that pushed his patience too much with questions. This included Uriah, Christina, and Shauna; oddly enough not Zeke.

Four came over to my house after our practices. I caught him up in science and english, then we had a 1 on 1 soccer scrimmage. I was winning until I realized he was in some pain from his dangerous unknown activities.

"Are you alright?" I ask

"Yeah but I do want to explain to you the other part of what exactly happened. Can we go somewhere, where your parents won't hear us?"

"Do you want to go to our place?" I suggest. He nods.

We get on his motorcycle, I try to be careful of how hard I hold because I know his back hurts. But when he turns I have no choice but to hold tighter.

When we get there, I apologize for my hold. "You have nothing to be sorry for" he reassures me.

Changing the subject, I say "You know I still can't think of a name that fits this place"

"Why do you need a name?"

"Because every special place needs a special name to go with it. I've just never been able to create a name that captures the freely dangerous and peaceful beauty this place has" I explain

He seems in deep thought. "What about the chasm?" He suggests.

"The Chasm? I like it. So what did you want to tell me?"

"My real name is Tobias, for starters. Also I wanted to explain my father"

I nod for him to continue.

"Like I said before my mom died when I was four. Although I don't remember much, I remember sometimes I would hear her screams, others I would see her passed out on the floor with deep bruises and some swollen lumps on her. My father abused her." He pauses, looking up making sure of himself he trusts me or can trust me.

He turns his back to me and whips his shirt off. There lies more scabs and some extra dried blood. It looks like he was cut multiple times by something but not a knife.

"After my mom died Marcus drank more, he would say these terrible things to me about my mother and about why I'm a mistake. When I was about eight he got his drinking under control, I was hopeful that I could have a normal father. But a year later he hit me for forgetting my homework at school. After that he continued with punching and kicking until I was eleven. On my eleventh birthday he decided that the 'good old' birthday spanking weren't enough so he pulled his belt off and gave me eleven lashes with one for good luck." I feel the tears falling down silently as he continues.

"So after my birthday my usual punishment was lashes; sometimes it wasn't even punishment, he was just angry. When I was fourteen the beatings came less often because he found someone that made him happy, my stepmother. I don't think she knows what he does but her son does. I swear he was meant to be Marcus's son more then me"

"How could someone do that?Especially to you, Four, your his son?" He turns around and looks confused, but he wipes away the tears and kisses me.

"You're not giving me the kicked puppy look" he says in awe.

"Why should I? You don't deserve it. You're the strongest person I know."

He kisses me, I deepen the kiss moving onto his lap. His hands go to my hips play with the hem of my shirt, mine to his neck playing with his hair. He nudges my bottom lip with his tongue asking for entrance. I open allowing it. Our tongues fight for dominance, he wins. He slows down and playfully bites my lip. And gives me another peck, stopping so we can catch our breath.

"You can call me Tobias but only when we're alone"

"Tobias, it suits you." I test it out

I rest my head on his chest and watch the sunset. He plays with my hair that has fallen from my bun, and strokes arm and side lightly. His head is resting on mine, I can hear every breath he takes and how his heart beat steadily slows down, its calming.

We sit in the peaceful silence, I debate whether or not to tell him. I mean he trusted me with his darkest secret; and if that makeout session means anything, it's better he knows before anything further, right? That way if things ever escalate he knows to go slow with me.

I pull back from the cuddle. "I think I'm ready to explain Peter."

He nods, still cuddling me.

"From the beginning of memory to when I was about seven Peter and his family were family friends. He was my only neighborhood friend therefore my best friend. When I was five or four he asked me _Do you want to do gross stuff?_ I said sure, thinking it was some sort of game. Only gross stuff stood for him molesting me." Tobias hugged me closer.

"I didn't even know it then. I only knew that what we were doing was partially wrong because every time someone would come to check on us we would rush to put our clothes back on. It continued for two years until I freaked out one time when his family was coming over. I am scared of him because I don't know if he would still do something like that. I mean something had to have happened to him for a 5 year to convince another 5 year old to do something like that right?"

"Tris.. I don't think you need to explain your fear of him. what he did … no one would blame you or call you selfish for not wanting to forgive him or for blaming him. Also no one would blame you for being scared of him. I know for a fact that he would still do something like that to someone." He soothes. Although when I look in his eyes they have a look of pure hatred but soften when he focuses on me. He clearly had something against Peter before my story, now he wants nothing to do with him.

I look at him curiously, "How do you know for a fact?" I ask.

He takes a deep breath and looks away. "He's my step-brother."


	8. Aftermath and Peter

**So sorry for not updating on my usual pattern. I had a lot of trouble trying to figure out how to move on with the drama and how to settle it. I'll try to update at least once a week if this ever happens again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

**Chapter 8**

I pulled away and hugged my knees. This can't be happening, I can't be with someone so close to Peter. I grab my stuff and start walking away.

"Tris-" Tobias calls. He grabs my elbow, turning me.

I yank my elbow away. "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shout. "Just stay away" I whisper.

"Tris, please, let me explain." I look up at him, he looks frighten and hurt. I don't care though he doesn't get to drop that bomb, and be forgiven so easily. Especially because he didn't tell me right away.

"Just don't"

"Tris..." he starts.

My patience runs dry. "No! Just leave me alone, Four!" I shout. I sprint away trying to escape this place. Escape his family.

**Next Monday**

Its been a week since I talked to Tobias. I'd be lying to say I don't miss him, yet how could I forgive him. Christina has tried getting answers out of me but, I don't know how to explain it without telling her my past. It's not that I don't trust her, it's that I vowed to myself never to tell unless I loved them. Shit, is it possible that I could love Tobias only two weeks after meeting him?

Tobias tried talking to me Tuesday and Wednesday, I just told him to leave me alone or I ignored him. I don't know if I'm ready to hear what he wants to tell me. What if he changes into someone like his brother or father?

"Hey Tris" Christina calls after me.

"What?" I ask doesn't give me an answer, instead she drags me into the janitors' closet.

"What's wrong with you? Ever since last week you and Four stopped talking. Not only to each other but everyone, why are you guys sulking so much?" She asks.

"It's complicated" I sigh.

"We got time." She pursued, "Shoot"

"On Monday we shared some difficult stories from our childhoods to each other. Mine involving Peter, his you don't get to know. Either way after I was done telling him, he told me Peter was his step-brother."

"Son of a bitch" Christina gasps. "He knew you had a problem with Peter and waits until you tell him your problem. The jackass!" She starts muttering certain phrases that my mom would put soap in her mouth for saying.

"Christina!" I stop her, "As mad as I am at him for not telling me, I also miss him. I don't want to stay mad at him; Four made me feel different than any other guy I know."

"Then talk to him! You sound like you love him or are really close to it." Christina exclaims.

"But what if he doesn't accept my apology for running off?" I whisper.

She pulls me into a hug. "He will. He's been as sad as you since your fight, he won't blow you off. Especially if he's being given the chance to apologize too"

"Thanks Christina"

We head to choir as the bell goes off. I end up nervously tapping my leg waiting for Tobias; when he comes in he has his Four face on. He won't look at me, I think he gave up trying to apologize. Now he's the same jerky person I met two weeks ago. I look around the room for Christina's encouragement. Instead I see Peter smirking cruelly, looking back and forth in between Four and I. He starts to get up seemingly to come by us, thank god Tori walked in.

_Page break_

After soccer practice I realize that I forgot my english book in the classroom. I roam the school trying to find a janitor still here to open the class for me. I finally give up when I realize its already 7:30 and I need to be home for dinner.

I start walking home, hoping to pass Tobias's house so I can apologize. I hope Peter isn't home, so this can be easy.I walk the familiar route calmly and enjoy the solitude. As I pass their house I notice Tobias's motorcycle isn't there. I have about ten more minutes till I get home.

I turn onto my street when I hear a couple leaves crunch behind me, I turn around and don't see anyone. I shrug it off and continue on. I hear it again, maybe it was just the covers my eyes and two more people grab my arms and legs. I try kicking the people, screaming for help. One slaps me and covers my mouth. I bite his hand before they finish what I think is a gag to stop my screaming.

"Shit! The bitch bit me!" His voice is familiar, in an evil way, snarky and conniving, Peter.

Someone grabs my collar and slams me into the wall, "you little bitch, you think you can ignore me this long without me caring?" Peter snarls. His hand, or someone else's, gets tighter around my throat. I can't scream but I can breathe.

"Why do you care, Petey?" I croak out.

"You're mine, Bea, that's why. And it's Peter" he digs his hand further into my neck to get his point across.

He kisses me letting his free hand wonder where ever he pleases. I try kneeing him until my legs are held down by one of his buddies. I try further punching him but the last person takes hold. I'm stuck. I keep trying to loosen their grip with all my strength.

Peter stops kissing me to whisper in my ear "Calm down, Bea. We're just doing _gross stuff_." I freeze. Ten years free of this down the drain and I have no power to stop it. Noticing my reaction he let go of me neck, preparing to have me full to himself.

"NO! HELP ANYONE! FIRE! SOMEO-" I scream.

Peter starts punching me, I can feel the welts forming with one punch. "Shut up! You're just a little slut anyway, no one cares about you." My body goes limp, he's right.

The one person I know for sure cared about me; I pushed away and Peter was the reason. Mom might be the only one left that does. Dad he basically idolizes Caleb and treats me like his maid. Caleb has spent the last couple of years telling me how worthless I am. Who am I to say Peter is wrong that there's no one out there that cares for me?

Peter starts kissing me again, he pushes his tongue through and let's his hands travel down under my shirt back up groping me. I bite his tongue, he screams. I try freeing one of my hands so I can pull off the blindfold, I succeed just as I heard running footsteps.

I look to see Drew and Eric -Peter's lackeys- running away. Peter comes charging at me. I try sidestepping him but he slams me, again, into the wall. He throws me to the ground, my head lands hard. I hear Drew come back trying to warn Peter of something, but the world is fuzzy. There's a loud ringing in my ears and what looks like 100 black and white dots clouding my vision. Peter is pulled off me and I hear running and a bunch of skin to skin contact. Eventually there's a loud thump, the loser of a fight dropped, or so I think.

I feel something slide under my legs and back, no longer feeling the hard cold asphalt of the ally. I feel the slight bouncing up and down of a walking person. I look up and see the ocean blue eyes of my savior, before everything goes black.


	9. It's going to be Alright

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

**Chapter 9**

I wake up to the sun glaring light straight into my eyes. As my eyes adjust I noticed I'm not home. I'm in a dark blue and black room (3 walls black 1 blue), looking up I see the words "fear god alone" written in a light grey on the dark blue wall. There's the faint sound of water running from the bathroom. How'd I get here? Where is here?

I think over the events from last night. Peter was there and his lackeys Eric and Drew. Did Peter kidnap me? Did he take away my innocence completely? Granted I don't even know if I had my virginity to lose, I can't remember how far everything went when we were little. Wait wasn't there this huge fight? Yeah, I was able to scream for help and someone came running. Did they succeed in saving me?

I lay back down with a throbbing head and hope that the best possible scenario happened last night, as I wait for the mystery showering person to reveal himself. I try to take inventory of what hurts, my ribs, jaw, head, and back. I think that means I'm in the clear from rape because from what I've heard about sex that area hurts afterwards.

The running water stops and I look around for the person. I see him coming out with just a towel. I instantly look away, embarrassed to see this unknown person half naked. I look back and see the midnight blue eyes that belong to 's staring back at me worried.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"I'm fine"

He gives me that disapproving look, knowing I'm lying. On him the look isn't really condescending but worried and anxious.

"Ok fine. My head, ribs, jaw, and back hurt"

He nods "Are you ready to talk about what happened last night?" he tentatively asks

"I was walking home after soccer practice, hoping to apologize to you. When Peter and them jumped me. They gagged me and pinned me to the wall. I struggled as much as I could so I could scream for help." I take a deep breath. " h-he to- touched me, Tobias. Peter touched me again." I look up to see Tobias clenching his fists tight he looks so pissed off. When he looks back down at me he softens. Although I'm not crying anymore about anything to do with Peter, I can't stop the shaking that starts at the thought of him.

"Tris you had nothing to apologize for. As for Peter and them, Peter ran before I could do anything to him, but Drew may not be able to walk for a few days. It's going to be alright." He sits next to me wrapping his arm around my shoulders, trying to comfort me.

"Can I ask where we are?" I say once I've controlled myself.

Four chuckles a little. "This is my apartment" I look at him surprised. "The day after I asked you out I asked Marcus and Johanna for my own apartment because I figured if you ever wanted to come to my house you wouldn't want to see Peter. Also the fact I wasn't ready to tell you, and to keep you and me safe from Marcus. Who only agreed because Johanna was there." I nod understanding.

Changing subjects he asks "Do you want to know who I fought to get the bruise last Monday?"

I look up curious as to why that popped into his head.

"I beat Peter to a pulp after I told him I didn't finish his homework and he replied he could just ask you."

I smile "How long could he not walk for?"

"Until Friday" He smirks. I hug him closer.

"So what do you want to do today, since we missed half of school already?" I ask

He tilts my head up " I could think of something" He eyes my lips, and starts leaning in. I pull away.

"Nope. Not until you get dressed." He looks down, and then blushes like a tomato. Apparently he forgot his attire during our little heart to heart about last night.

I walk to the kitchen to make us breakfast or I guess brunch seeing as it's 10:30. I make four pancakes, fry two cheese covered eggs, and fry some bacon. I split up everything so we each have a plate.

When Tobias comes down he finds me ripping one of my pancakes into bites and eating without silverware or anything extra and the other pancake formed into a wrap with the eggs and bacon. He gives me an odd look.

"Why you eating everything like that?" He asks. Getting his own syrup.

"I've always ate pancakes plain and with my hands. The wrap is because I thought it would be like an egg, ham, cheese sandwich, only with a pancake for bread instead." I answer.

"Ok... different"

"Don't judge me" I tease.

"Too late" he cheekily smiles.

I stick my tongue out at him, he kisses it away while laughing.

"So can I borrow something to wear?" I look down referring to my day old clothes.

"No never" he jokes, I give him my signature puppy dog eyes, "Okay come on" he chuckles.

We head back to his room, he gets me a pair of small shorts and a smaller shirt, all relative to his size. He starts to hand them to me, but then he pulls them away.

"Wait. Pay the tollman." He orders.

"And how am I suppose to do that?" I step closer. He looks at my lips. I smile and get close enough to breathe the same air. I wrap my arms around his neck, start to lean in. Then I sweep my arms down and grab the clothes, running to the bathroom.

"Ugh Tris. I'm getting you back for that!" He shouts through the door.

"Good luck with that."

After my shower, I realize I have to roll the shorts about five times and the shirts goes mid thigh. Dang Tobias is tall.

I walk out finding Tobias on the couch. I sit on his lap, "Whatcha' watching?"

"American Horror Story" he says.

I snuggle into his shoulder, "Please no"

"Why not you were able to watch Paranormal Activity?"

"This is different. American Horror Story is creepier." He starts playing my hair. I look up to see he's already looking at. I go for a kiss, he does too. Instead he tosses me to the other side of the couch.

"What was that for?"

"Two can be a tease." He smirks. When he sees my face fall, he asks, "Truce?"

"Yeah" I scoot back over by him, giving him a small kiss and turning back to the tv.

We continue watching for a long while. Although we ended up making out after every time I got scared. At some point I ended up on his lap again.

_Page break_

After the marathon was over we invite the gang over. Tobias wanted to make pizza so we started.

I'm knead the dough when he comes behind me to help. His arms wrapping around me to cage me and knead the dough. I kiss the underside of his jaw before continuing. I look over to see the sauce and everything else laid out and ready. All we have to do is roll the dough. I get more flour to keep us clean. As it lands it sprays Tobias.

"Oh you didn't" he mumbles. I look around anxiously to find cover. He grabs some sauce and whips it at me with the spoon.

I grab some eggs and sneak behind him cracking the egg on his head. He freezes feeling the cold whites drip down through his hair. He runs for the sink grabbing the sprayer, unleashing its waterfall on me.

The doorbell rings, but we ignore it. I grab the sauce and he grabs some of the dough. Soon enough we are stopped by a shriek. We look and see Christina freaking out at the sauce on her clothes and dough in her hair.

"Hey Four, I think we made our pizza" I say as I gesture to the room.

"There was pizza!" Uriah exclaims.

"Yeah but I think we missed a spot" I say grabbing the sauce spoon.

"Oh really where?" Tobias asks intimidated by our mess.

"Right here" I plop the last of the sauce on his forehead.

As I walk away he grabs me and spins me so my back is against his front. He whispers in my ear "You have been a very tricky girl today" he rubs his forehead slightly against the side my head as his nose goes along my jaw.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Shauna asks now that she has her composure.

"Never have I ever?" Marlene suggests. Everyone nods.

"Sure. Four do you have anything for admitting we've done the said action?" Will asks.

Tobias nods walking away to get enough beers for everyone.

"Who starts?" I ask, as we form our circle.

"I will." Christina announces, "Never have I ever..."

**Thnaks for reading! Just so you know next week I'll be really busy. I'll try my hardest to update at least once. But I might be overwhelmed with soccer tryouts and homework. I'll be sure to update next weekend if I can't throughout the week. Review any ideas you want to show up in Never have I ever! Thanks for all your support.**

**-Crissy**


	10. not an update

Sorry this isn't an update. I've lost hope for this story. But before I lost hope I was dealing with a lot of shit. School became my out for my stress and I focused on soccer to get rid of these feelings. However now that school is over I'm having trouble denying them anymore. I realized that I am depressed and I need to take time to myself to fix it. If anyone wants to hear about the worst problems, I'll be happy to vent it out but I'm not doing that where everyone can see. I hope I can get the ideas flowing again for this story but I don't know how many people actually care about this.

The reason I avoided updating was because I didn't want to be one of those authors that put author notes up for chapters, but I realized that not doing that made people that cared about this story want it just like I hate when a story I like doesn't get updated in a while. Sorry for the two months wait and nothing came of it, I just need to focused on myself.

I just want everyone to know that has struggles:

1\. The good will come eventually

2\. No matter what you think or someone says you ARE loved by someone. Death no matter what the person thinks affects everyone around them

3\. You are beautiful, strong and kind no matter what you are important and will do great things.

Keep fighting initiates


End file.
